


A Day at the Beach

by bloatedblond



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: FiKi December Challenge, Kili makes him laugh, M/M, Upset Fili, light teasing of others, no one else hears them though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloatedblond/pseuds/bloatedblond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is upset and Kili makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know that making fun of others is really, really bad. Sometimes I just cant help myself though and my inner monologue goes crazy. Sometimes a good, hard laugh is just what I need to feel better and I'll shamelessly take one however I can get one and Fili obviously feels the same way. At least this once...

The sun and sand were hot. Really hot. The only relief was to either be in the water or under an umbrella sitting on a lounge chair.

Kili had no problem with where he was. He stretched his body and spread out on the lounge chair under the shade of the large umbrella he and Fili were renting for the day. The sun beat down on the umbrella casting shadows onto his body in yellow and blue. His hands closed around the chair over his head and he turned his head to the right.

Fili was spread out on his own lounge chair reading a book. His hands casually holding the book and slowly turning the pages as needed. He had his long, golden hair pulled up off his neck and sunglasses perched on his nose.

Kili loved watching Fili. He could stare at him all day. The way the sunlight shone off his golden hair and lightly tanned skin. The way his blue eyes sparkled whenever something caught his attention. It was everything Kili could do to not reach out and touch Fili. If he had his way he would touch Fili all the time. He would keep his hands in constant contact with his smooth, warm skin. He would keep his fingers buried in those golden curls, either on his head or on his chest. Kili wasn’t picky.

Between the warmth of the sun and the soft sound of the waves crashing on the shore, Kili was beginning to feel sleepy. He must have dozed off for at least a few minutes. He woke to the soft sound of Fili’s laughter and opened his eyes to see Fili looking directly at him.

Kili loved how Fili looked at him. The heat in Fili’s gaze always sent a blush spreading across his cheeks but he loved it. Fili always looked at him like he was the best, the most important, and the most precious everything. Heat coursed through his body that had nothing at all to do with the sun.

“What is it?” Kili asked. He always felt shy when Fili looked at him like he wanted to devour him but also he loved it.

“You were sleeping and your little nose was all scrunched up.” Fili chuckled as he replied.

“Stoooop.” Kili whined but couldn’t help but smile as he looked away for a moment. He loved that Fili loved him.

“Are you tired? We could go back to our room so you can take a nap?”

“No. I’m not tired, just comfortable. Relaxed.”

Before Fili could say anything else their attention was drawn down to the water where there were several guys chasing each several girls in the surf. The girls were screaming and laughing as they ran down the beach in a poor attempt to escape the guys following. After a few minutes, the girls were all captured and carried out into the water and thrown in.

Kili looked around them and realized that the must have slept longer than he thought because the beach was much more crowded than it had been. He lazily looked over the sprawling mass of people and wondered where they had all come from when he heard Fili try and stifle a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” He asked as his eyes tried to find what set Fili off.

“There.” Fili discreetly pointed to his right. “The man in the white speedo.”

Kili followed his finger and gaze to find who Fili was pointing at. There, at the edge of the surf was a man in a small, tight, white speedo. He was strolling along the shore with a proud strut that reminded Kili of John Travolta in ‘Saturday Night Fever.’

“He reminds me of the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man.” Fili choked out. “And I feel horrible about thinking that!”

Kili couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed at Fili then. Fili, who was so kind and accepting of everyone, who rarely had a negative word to say about anything, who always encouraged and supported everyone. Maybe Kili had napped so long that he woke in a parallel universe?

“Fili!”

“I know, I know.” Fili exclaimed shaking his head and flailing his hands around. “I can’t help it though. I mean look at him strutting down the beach as though he is not as white as a marshmallow in that god-awful speedo blinding everyone who has the misfortune to set eyes on him.”

As Fili continued to choke on his own laughter and look a cross between horrified and amused, Kili continued to stare at Fili. He was pretty sure he should close his mouth before it dried out but the shock just wouldn’t let him.

“What has gotten into you, Fili? I can’t believe you would even think something like that much less say it out loud.”

“I know. I feel terrible too but I can’t help it. It just popped into my head and then out of my mouth.” He sat shaking his head and looking at Kili with his blue eyes full of …something Kili couldn’t name. Fili then looked away and said quietly, “I think maybe I’m more upset than I thought about not getting that job than I thought.”

Fili had applied for a position with a new company that was basically the same as he did now but it would have paid him a lot more and offered much better benefits. He had applied and gone through a rigorous interview process only to come up as their second choice. It was why they were spending the weekend at the beach.

Kili knew that Fili had been more upset than he’d been willing to admit and if making fun of strangers at the beach would help Fili get over the disappointment and everything else he was feeling then Kili could get on board. Besides, it’s not like it would be hard for him. He was an old hand at being insecure which also gave him the ability to notice things about others that tended to make him feel better about himself. Sure, he had worked hard to tamp it down but if Fili needed to poke fun at others for an hour or so then Kili could do that. Hell, he would do anything for Fili.

Looking back to Mr. Stay Puff, Kili began humming ‘Staying Alive’ while watching Fili out of the corner of his eye. It took a moment but once Fili placed the song he cracked up, rocking back in the lounge chair and actually holding onto his stomach.

“You’re so bad.” He chuckled to Kili.

“You started it.” Kili shot back with a smile. “I should warn you though that I don’t think you’ll be able to keep up.”

“Oh really, is that right.”

“That’s right.” Kili said while grinning at Fili.

Fili smiled and turned to survey the beach. It only took a moment for him to point someone out. The man was sitting on a short legged beach chair in the surf. He was completely relaxed with his head laid against the back of the chair. He was sporting a full white beard, a full head of white hair, and a large round belly.

“Santa on vacation.” Fili stated seriously.

Kili snorted and gave Fili his best ‘are-you-kidding-me’ look before he turned to scan the beach himself. His eyes landed on an older woman in a two-piece bathing suit sunbathing on a towel near the life-guard stand. She was very, very dark and oiled up so much that her skin literally shone. He quickly pointed her out to Fili.

“Like a nice, crispy piece of bacon…” He said in as lecherous a voice as he could manage while waggling his generous eyebrows at Fili.

He was rewarded with an absolute howl of laughter before Fili slapped a hand over his mouth and looked at Kili with wide, semi-horrified semi-impressed eyes.

“You’re right, you’re totally right.” Fili gasped out. “I can’t keep up.”

Kili laughed at Fili while Fili still laughed at Kili until several people around them turned to see if they could tell what was so funny. Once they both finally caught their breath they sat looking into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you.” Fili said quietly. “I needed a good laugh to get out of my head.” He looked away then and Kili could see that he was upset.

Kili moved to Fili’s chair and scooted him over enough so that he could fit next to Fili. He spread out half next to and half on top of Fili and Fili immediately wrapped his arms around Kili. Fili was always so ready and willing to give comfort to Kili and to others but was always so hesitant to accept it in return.

Kili cupped Fili’s cheek and turned his face to look into his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay.” He rested their foreheads together gently.

Fili didn’t say anything, only hummed and pulled his arms tighter around Kili’s shoulders. They sat like that until the sweat dripping in between their bodies began to tickle too much to stay still. Kili moved and pulled Fili up with him, arms still wrapped around each other.

“Water or hotel?”

"Water to rinse off and then hotel?”

Kili nodded as he slid his right hand down Fili’s left arm to take hold of his hand. He gently pulled Fili out from their small shaded oasis into the full heat of the sun and down into the water.

When they were chest deep in the water Fili pulled Kili close and buried his face in Kili’s neck. Kili relaxed in Fili’s hold and wrapped his arms and legs around him. Slowly, Kili used his hands to rinse the sweat from his boyfriends back and shoulders then pulled back just enough to do the same to his chest and face. Fili watched him and then leaned forward for a soft kiss.

Fili didn’t give any hint that he was about to dunk Kili under the water.

The splash fest that ensued between a mock enraged Kili and an unrepentant Fili was watched by everyone on the beach. A couple of people even took video until a lifeguard came by to tell them they needed to calm down on the public beach.

Of course, the real warning was probably due to Kili getting a certain kind of excited from Fili’s manhandling.

“Come on, Kili,” Fili murmured as he pulled Kili towards their umbrella oasis, “let’s get back to the hotel so I can _really manhandle_ you.”

Kili gasped before gathering their stuff in record time and then physically dragging a laughing Fili all the way to their hotel room.


End file.
